Operation PRONGSIE
by Gaara'sgrl
Summary: Puberty renders one nurotic guy stupidly in euphoria. When Sirius Black notices that his best freind is acting strangely he decides to go on an undercover detective mission to find the source of James' sickness.


**Operation P.r.o.n.g.s.i.e.**

_Alright guys, here it is the latest and Greatest from my archive. I really like Harry Potter, and some of my friends have been asking me. "Why don't you have any Harry Potter stories on your account?" So this one is for them, here you go guys!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters they all belong to J.K.R. sob I am just a fan. **

**Case file: 00101 Case: P.r.o.n.g.s.i.e.**

**On case detective: Mr. Padfoot.**

**Acronym: Puberty renders one neurotic guy stupidly in euphoria.**

Case notes:

Something is wrong with a Mr. James H. Potter. 2 of his closest friends agree that he is not acting as he usually does. As a super secret undercover detective, this man has decided to do some undercover work to discover the source of his absentmindedness. I will start with a general interview check with his friends, and do some surveillance during classes. If for some reason my super detective skills fail then I will take surveillance up a notch. Further information about level 2 surveillance up a notch. Further information about level 2 will be given if it comes to that. Which I doubt, because my skills are so renowned.

Interview files:

Interview with: Peter Pettigrew

Interrogator: Mr.Padfoot

Scribe: Some random 1st year (they'll do anything for a galleon.)

P.P: Sirus, what is going on? It's midnight! Why did you have me dragged down into the room of requirement? What is supposed to be? Ow turn that light off!

Mr. Padfoot: The light stays on; the room is an interrogation space. Now I have a few questions for you Petey. Are you willing to answer?

P.P.: Yeah sure whatever, but I have on question for you first Sir.

Mr.Padfoot: Ask away, my friend, ask away.

P.P.: Can I please conjure up my slippers? My feet are cold, and this floor is hard.

Mr. Padfoot: Yes of course allow me.

_Let the record show that the incredibly generous Mr. Padfoot conjured up a worn pair of blue bunny slippers. _

P.P.: Thank you Padfoot my feet feel much better now.

Mr. Padfoot: Now that you are comfortable, can I begin the questioning?

P.P.: Okay! This should be fun!

_The record reflects that Mr. Padfoot just smacked his head with the palm of his hands, but his face is still as flawless as ever._

Mr. Padfoot: Okay, first question. Have you noticed any changes in your friend, a mister James Potter's action?

P.P.: Well he has been acting a little strangely lately, hasn't he? I suppose he could have food poisoning.

_The delightfully handsome Mr. Padfoot has just hit his head with his palm again._

Mr. Padfoot: Food poisoning, right. Second question, Do you think that James could be sick in anyway?

P.P.: I don't know, I mean he seems perfectly healthy, but he could be really good at pretending that he isn't sick.

Mr. Padfoot: Okay Pete I have just one more question for you, In your opinion, because James is a marauder, why would he hide that he was sick instead of using it to get out of class?

P.P.: Oh umm well...Umm…I DUNNO! Sirius can I go back to bed now I have class tomorrow.

Mr. Padfoot: Yeah fine, go ahead Wormtail not like you've been any help.

P.P.: Okay thank you, Night Siri

**End Transcript**

**Notes on Interview:**

As one of James' friends, Mr. Pettigrew could've seen some changes in his pal's behavior, but as always Peter seemed to be woefully ignorant. Also next interview I have this detective might choose not to wear my night-vision goggles. And I probably shouldn't use the president of my fan club as a scribe. Now who will I choose, I mean how many young girls can resist my charm? Although in retrospect the one I had did very well, she almost contained her inhuman desire for one ruggedly handsome detective.

_Sorry this one was so short I want to see how you guys like it, the next one will be longer and a little less crazy…KIDDING. (About the crazy not the longer) Well as always I love your reviews and chocolate. R&R_

_GG _


End file.
